Fighting For All The Wrong Reasons
by Wing Moon
Summary: Yuki and Kyo both wish for Ayame and Kazuma to never to be in their lives. What if there wish came true? What would happen to them or well anything change…Find out in Fighting For All The Wrong Reasons. RR…Please! Characters’ Death


I don't own Fruits Basket and this my first FB fic so please be easy on me.

Warning: Characters' Death and cursing

Summary: Yuki and Kyo both wish for Ayame and Kazuma to never to be in their lives. What if there wish came true? What would happen to them or well anything change…Find out in Fighting For All The Wrong Reasons. R+R…Please! Characters' Death

Fighting For All The Wrong Reasons

Chapter 1: Whispering of Wishing

Yuki walked slowly to refrigerator as he took out the milk for his cereal. It was one of those days when you could sleep in. Even though Yuki was a straight A-student he loved these day. He could sleep forever and never have to get up only to eat that's it. Even more that stupid cat wasn't here. It was like heaven oh Yuki just image sleeping without having that stupid cat on him 24/7.

Today was so perfect he thought nothing could go worry.

"OH YUKIIIIIIIII! TODAY IS THE DAY WHICH OUR BROTHER BONDING WELL BE KNOWN AS THE BLOOMING OF YUKI AND AYAME SOHMA!!" sang the voice of his brother, Ayame Sohma.

Him and his big mouth.

0000000000000000000

Kyo walked slowly to dojo as he thought about asking Shishou about owning the dojo. When he heard a voice all to familiar to his ears.

His father talking to Shishou.

He started to walk faster as he saw a clear figure of his father with Shishou. Fear and anger both filled inside him as Tohru did when Akito that day when he was talking to Yuki that day as he shove his father a side. Both his father and Shishou were suspire as Kyo action.

His father scowl as he looked at his former son. He looked at Kazuma with intense eye that if looks could kill well Kazuma would have been a died person by now. Kazuma, however, even though shock he was amused about what happen right now. Looking at Kyo he smiled as he then turned back to Kyo's father.

"Thanks for coming but my **_son_** and I have to go back to the dojo." said Kazuma as he dragged a suspire Kyo and pissed off father at his place.

000000000000000

Yuki tried hard not to twitch or go over to the other side hand suffocate his brother. Not that he didn't have a great morning but then his brother had to come and sabotage at. Now he was rambling about some memory about long hair or whatever nonsense he talks about. Ayame suddenly stopped as he looked up that the open door. As this day could get any worse and it did! Shigure enters with a weird smile on.

"Aya!!!! What a suspire, so how's the kids?" asked Shigure.

Yuki and Ayame both raise a eyebrow as Shigure laughed. He keep laughing all the way to the kitchen. Ayame turned his head towards his brother and smiled.

"As I was saying my….." said Ayame as started rambling on.

Yuki groaned as he put his head on the table.

It was going to be _long_ day.

0000000

Kyo laid on his back as Shishou made dinner. Kyo stare at the ceiling with a blank stare. Why was his father here…was…nah…but….

Kyo thoughts were interrupted when he smelled smoke. Jumping up and running to the kitchen. When he opened the door he looked baffled at the scene in front of him. The food with would have been burned now was not burned. Shishou who was usual reading a book now wasn't and was actively watching the food.

"Are you OK, Shishou?" asked Kyo.

Kazuma turned around and smiled faintly at Kyo as he went back to food. Not that Kazuma was happy about Kyo early performance but he still worried.

"_Would his father really take him back?_" thought Kazuma.

Sighing he looked at the food with a dazed look.

Kyo looked scared for a minute as he walked up to his Shishou.

"Shishou?" he asked.

Kazuma looked at Kyo with sad eyes. He then turned his head as he asked the question….

"Kyo do you want to live with your father after graduation?" told Kazuma then asked Kyo.

0000

Yuki clenched his fits. He couldn't take it anymore!!!

"AYAME STOP PLEASE!" yelled Yuki or more likely cried out.

Ayame stopped and looked at his brother. Yuki eyes were twitching and his face looked crumpled. If he didn't have the purple hair and same clothes he would have thought Yuki was Kyo. Yuki looked at his brother some much fire he really thought that Kyo and Yuki switched place for that moment.

Yuki just wanted one day when Ayame or Kyo didn't ruin his day but I guess that was never going to happen. Standing up quickly he went grabbed his coat. If Ayame wasn't going to go then he was!

0000

Kazuma didn't wanted Kyo to go but that was his father. Also, Kyo wouldn't ever think of him as a father right? Even though back when Tohru found out the true about Kyo true from Kyo said after that he said dad. But after that he just did what he did back then. Telling everyone that he wasn't his dad.

"_Kyo your so hard to figure out_." thought Kazuma.

Kyo was really, really, really and I mean **_really_** anger. With everything they been though…he wanted to give himself back to his father?!!!

"_Crap….Crap that all this is a crap…._" thought Kyo as he turned around and ran.

000

_Just die…_

_Leave us alone…_

_Die…Die…._

_I hate you!!!!_

_All you do is be annoying or caring…_

_You don't care…_

_SO DIE!!!! _

00000

"YUKI!!!!"

0000

"KYO"

0000

"WATCH OUT!!!!!!"

000

The last thing Yuki and Kyo saw was a car coming towards them. Then it was completely dark.

TBC

_**Please review and sorry if the first chapter is corny but the later chapters well be better. So please review!!!!!!**_


End file.
